helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition
Morning Musume 10ki Member "Genki Jirushi" Audition (モーニング娘。10期メンバー『元気印』オーディション; Morning Musume 10th generation Audition "Liveliness" Auditions) is the audition to choose Tenth generation members for Morning Musume. The application process started on June 13, 2011. Tsunku said he was “looking for girls with positive personalities and confidence to boost Japan’s mood”. It was announced that girls were allowed to also audition for S/mileage, but would only be allowed to join one group. Audition details *'Application Requirements:' #Female, Minimum of age 10 and under 17 years of age. #Must not be under contract under with any agencies or as a performing arts talent. #Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Total Applicants:' 6,000+ *'Training Camp Choreographer:' Natsu Mayumi *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' marron *'Broadcast:' Hello Pro! TIME (September 9 - September 22, 2011) Audition Process First Round The application deadline was July 22, 2011. Second Round The videotape and profile of each girl was viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selects the ones he wants to go into the third round. Third Round The candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they are selected, and invited to the training camp. *In this round the girls had to: *#Show a special skill. *#Dance Seishun Collection. *#Give a performance to the rhythm of Genki Pikappika!. *#Sing a song of their choice. **(14) Sato Masaki - Maji Desu ka Ska! **(99) Miwa Satsuki - Momoiro Sparkling **(100) Ogami Hinako - Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? **(102) Uemura Akari - Unknown **(150) Miyagi Ayumi - Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? **(181) Tashima Meru - Seishun Collection **(215) Tanaka Fuuka - Unknown **(220) Ishida Ayumi - Naichau Kamo **(222) Murakami Sara - Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? **(242) Kudo Haruka - Seishun Collection **(287) Iikubo Haruna - Maji Desu ka Ska! **(Unknown) Taguchi Natsumi - Unknown ** (Unknown) Hamaura Ayano - Unknown **(Unknown) Ogawa Rena - Unknown **(Unknown) Miyazaki Yuka - Unknown **(Unknown) Fujii Rio - Unknown **(Unknown) Makino Maria - Unknown Fourth Round They were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, separately recorded Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara and danced in a group to Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! in front of Tsunku. 10 girls were chosen from the fourth round: *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜), 16 *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美), 14 * (大上陽奈子), 13 *Murakami Sara (村上咲楽), 13 *Miwa Satsuki (三輪咲月), 12 *Tanaka Fuuka (田中風華), 12 *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹), 12 *Tashima Meru (田島芽瑠), 11 (Left during the training camp) *Miyagi Ayumi (宮城歩実), 11 (Left during the training camp) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥), 11 Results The winners of the audition were: *Iikubo Haruna *Ishida Ayumi *Sato Masaki *Kudo Haruka Trivia *Tsunku intended to only add 2 members from this audition, but the level was so high that 4 were added. *Miwa Satsuki also participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. She is now a member of NEP She Stars. *Tanaka Fuuka had 6 years of dance and singing experience with the idol group Dorothy Little Happy at the time of the audition. *Ishida Ayumi was a back-up dancer for the idol group Dorothy Little Happy. *Iikubo Haruna was a model at RASUBERII and was also an actress. *Kudo Haruka was a Hello Pro Kenshuusei for a year and a half, and also participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition. *Sato Masaki practiced the piano since she was 2 years old. * had 4 years of Jazz dance experience at the time of the audition. *Tashima Meru auditioned, but failed. She later joined HKT48 (a sister group of AKB48) and has been deemed the "new Matsui Jurina" by Akimoto Yasushi. *Ogami Hinako later auditioned for 11th generation, but failed, she has since joined twomancell agency. She later joined the group PassCode in 2015. *Murakami Sara is now in a new group called Gekidan Her Best. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, and Ogawa Rena participated in this audition. All 3 girls were later added to a new group, Kobushi Factory. **Ogawa later on graduated from the group in September 2017. **Taguchi was removed from the group in December 2017. **Hamaura later on graduated from the group and Hello Project on March 2020 after the group disbanded. *Uemura Akari, who was given free lessons by Hello Pro Kansai, participated in the audition. She later became a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member in 2012. In February 2013, she became a member of Juice=Juice. *Miyazaki Yuka also auditioned for S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!. She officially debuted in 2012 as a member of GREEN FIELDS. In February 2013, she became a member and leader of Juice=Juice. **Miyazaki later on graduated from the group and Hello! Project in June 2019. *Fujii Rio also auditioned for S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!. She later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei and, in 2015, was added to the new group Kobushi Factory. **Fujii was removed from the group in July 2017. *Makino Maria later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in 2012 after failing the final round of the 11th generation audition and then was chosen to join Morning Musume's 12th Generation in 2014. **She is the first person to audition for Morning Musume three times and pass on the third attempt (failed the 10th generation and 11th generation auditions, and passed the second 12th generation audition) Gallery genkijirushi3rdroundpng.jpg genki2png.jpg Genki3png.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka genki4png.jpg|Fujii Rio genki5png.jpg genki6png.jpg genki7png.jpg|Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Kudo Haruka genki8png.jpg|Kudo Haruka genki9png.jpg|Iikubo Haruna jphip23164.jpg|Tanaka Fuuka jphip23163.jpg|Miwa Satsuki jphip23162.jpg|Miyagi Ayumi jphip23161.jpg|Ogami Hinako jphip23160.jpg|Tashima Meru jphip23159.jpg|Sato Masaki jphip23169.jpg|Ishida Ayumi jphip23165.jpg|Murakami Sara trainingcamp10kipng.jpg|Training Camp Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:2011 Auditions Category:10th Generation